Si es lo que quieres
by Minimini
Summary: Slash! HxD... ¿Qué mejor que una tranquila noche para pedirle a su rubio lo que más deseaba?


**No pude evitarlo, lo siento. Escuche una canción y se me ocurrió este pequeño fragmento, espero que les guste.**

**Ya saben, ningún personaje es mío, todos son de J.K.R.**

**Gracias a mi bella beta xD**

_**Si es lo que quieres**_

Se levantó de la cama al escuchar un ruido fuerte en la calle; se asomó por la ventana para descubrir que sólo habían sido un par de perros peleándose; murmurando un sin fin de incoherencias en contra de ellos regreso a su cama, pero antes de llegar a ella se detuvo bruscamente. Al abrir la ventana y dejarla de mala gana, la cortina no habia quedado bien cerrada, lo que provocaba que un rayo de la luz de la calle fuera a caer directamente encima de la persona que compartía la cama con el.

Aquel chico rubio…Aun no comprendía como había terminado casándose con Draco Malfoy, pero aquello ya no importaba, porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba la única cosa importante, y era lo mucho que lo amaba.

El verlo así con los labios entreabiertos, con un leve zumbido al respirar, con la sábana cubriéndole hasta la cintura, una mano alzada junto a su cabeza y la otra reposando sobre su pecho y aquella luz cayéndole de lleno en la cara, le hacían pensar en lo afortunado que era.

Se acostó con cuidado en la cama y continúo admirándolo, como su cabello caía sobre su rostro como si lo hubiera acomodado antes de dormir. Sonrió ante la idea, el rubio era tan ególatra que sino lo hubiese visto caer rendido, después de un pesado día de trabajo, en la cama juraría que lo hizo a propósito.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se levantó ni a que hora, pero el rubio ya había cambiado de posición tres veces y cada vez que lo hacía arrugaba la frente a causa de la luz; en un momento Harry quiso levantarse y cerrar bien la cortina, pero es que se le veía tan bien que no pudo hacerlo; lo que no fue muy inteligente, ya que el rubio se despertó rato después.

-Maldición –masculló el rubio levantándose, tenía los ojos apenas abiertos.

Caminó hasta la ventana y cerró bien la cortina, regresó a la cama y se volvió a acostar, en todo el transcurso no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba despierto hasta que este le abrazó por la espalda cuando se acostó.

-¿Por qué no la cerraste tu? –preguntó Draco con voz amodorrada.

-No se

-…-un gruñidito de parte del rubio.

-Se te veía bien –dijo Harry, comenzando a jugar con el cabello del rubio.

Este se dejo hacer más que nada porque el movimiento lo arrullaba.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry de pronto, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos con reproche- He estado pensando.

-Podrías pensar por la mañana –reprochó Draco cansado.

-No es algo que se me acabara de ocurrir ahora, llevo pensándolo ya bastante tiempo –rectificó Harry dejando el cabello y volviendo a su lugar.

Draco se giró y se recostó sobre su pecho, Harry continuo acariciando su cabello y el rubio no tardo en cerrar los ojos.

-Me lo dices mañana ¿si? –dijo Draco.

-Llevamos dos años casados –dijo Harry si hacer caso-, y han sido fabulosos, pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó Draco incorporándose para verlo.

-Hace falta algo –dijo Harry.

-¿Quieres un perro? –preguntó Draco de pronto.

Recordó que hace unos días su amigo Blaise le había comprado un perro a Ron y este se había alegrado mucho, quizás su Harry también quería uno al ver que el pelirrojo tenía uno.

-No –contestó Harry extrañado-, ¿de donde sacas esa idea?

-Bueno dijiste que faltaba algo, así que supuse que querrías un perro como Weasley, ¿no te gustan los perros?

-Si, pero no es un perro lo que quiero.

-Ah –dijo el rubio un poco desilusionado, por un momento le había gustado la idea del perro.

-¿Quieres un perro? –preguntó Harry sonriendo por la actitud del otro.

-Mmm…no sé –contestó alzándose de hombros-, si tu no lo quieres no.

-Yo quiero otra cosa –dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el rubio intrigado.

-Un bebé –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Quieres…-preguntó el rubio con dificultad- un bebé?

-Si, ¿tu no?

-No podemos tener un bebé, digo, no es que no podamos, sino que debemos hacernos pruebas y todo eso.

-¿No quieres uno? –insistió Harry triste- ¿No quieres un hijo de los dos?

-Pues…no es que no lo quiera, cielo –dijo Draco nervioso-, pero debes comprender que el tener un bebé es muy difícil para un hombre, además en este momento es algo complicado para mi, casi no estoy en casa y a veces llegó muy tarde…

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo –atajó Harry con cara de si dices que si te mato.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Harry poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-No me mires así –reprocho el rubio sentándose a lo indio.

-¿Así como? –preguntó Harry acentuando la mirada, mientras se sentaba igual que el.

-En serio Harry, no me mires así.

Sabía que no podría negarse ante ello por mucho tiempo, además la idea realmente le gustaba, pero también era verdad que su trabajo ahora le quitaba mucho tiempo y no le gustaría que pasara por lo del embarazo solo.

-¿Por qué no quieres? –preguntó Harry triste bajando la mirada.

-Cariño ya te dije que no es porque no quiera, porque de querer si quiero…

-¿Entonces? –interrumpió Harry mirándolo molesto.

-¿Quién tendría al niño? –preguntó Draco serio.

La molestia de Harry pareció desaparecer como por arte de magia, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No cantes victoria aun –advirtió Draco divertido-, anda contéstame.

Harry asintió, pero no quito su sonrisa en ningún momento, pues a pesar de lo que dijera el rubio, ya había ganado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se decidiera.

-Bueno…

-Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad? –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-En realidad –dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada risueña-, esperaba que lo hicieras tu primero.

-¡Primero! –exclamó Draco- ¿Es que quieres más de uno?

-Obviamente, pero no vamos a encargarlos de golpe.

-¿Realmente quieres más de uno? –preguntó Draco serio.

-¿Tu no?

-Te estoy preguntando a ti.

-Yo ya te dije que si, ¿tu no quieres más? –preguntó Harry serio.

-No sé, ni siquiera se si podremos con uno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuidar de un niño no es cosa fácil Harry, no debes tomarlo tan a la ligera; no es como comprar un perro –lo reprendió Draco.

-Lo se, pero tampoco creo que sea tan difícil, muchas parejas tienen varios hijos –dijo Harry.

-Mira, antes de decidir si quieres más de uno espera a tener el primero ¿esta bien? –dijo Draco condescendiente.

-Bien…pero ¿el primero lo tendrás tu? –preguntó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Quieres un hijo, pero no el dolor que conlleva traerlo a este mundo –se burló Draco.

-No es eso –río Harry-, claro que me encantaría tenerlo yo, pero creí que te verías muy lindo con una panza enorme.

Draco sonrió y le besó la frente, bueno, si su Harry quería verlo con una panzota qué remedio había, a el le gustaba darle gusto al moreno, le encantaba verlo sonreír porque le había dado algo que quería, era algo que no podía comparar con nada, y era adictivo, tanto así que le había comprado esa casa y le había construido una piscina en el jardín, solo porque el moreno se le ocurrió que estaría bueno para los días de calor.

-Entonces quieres que yo lo tenga –sonrió Draco alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Solo si tú quieres –contestó Harry dejándose hacer.

-Que remedio, mañana iremos a hacernos las pruebas.

-Ya, pero…

-¿Qué?

-No veo porque esperar hasta mañana –dijo Harry sonriendo de lado.

-No vamos a ir ahora –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-No me refería a eso

-¿No?

-No –contestó Harry y acercándose lentamente llegó a los labios del rubio para apresarlos con los suyos.

-Ya te entiendo –sonrió Draco entre beso y beso a la vez que se dejaba caer en la cama.

**Uffffff **

**Lo se, los deje sin lemmon, pero es que no estoy inspirada para el ahora TT-TT y no quisiera que saliera algo horrible.**

**Sin embargo espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besitos**


End file.
